Where Oh Where Has My Isabella Gone?
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.
1. The Letter

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Alright, so I was reading some PnF fanfiction stories and I reread my "It's A Wild Cruise Ride" story, and as a result, this happens. ANOTHER STORY!**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

* * *

><p><em>Early this morning, twelve year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro went missing from her home in southern downtown Danville of the greater Tri-State Area. Wearing her signature outfit, she has all but disappeared without a trace, and the only thing found at the scene of her disappearance, A.K.A. her bedroom, was a Chrysanthemum flower... Local Authorities are completely baffled, and the local Fireside Troop 46231 has vowed to never stop searching for her until she is found. Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz himself has dedicated a police task force to find the young Garcia-Shapiro. Her family's neighbors, the Flynn-Fletcher family says that Isabella always comes over at the same time every day, and only when she never came did they wonder and find her gone. If anybody has any news leading to finding of young Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the police are urging you to call the toll free number at the bottom of the screen. More news after the break.<em>

With a sigh, Phineas turned off the power to the TV. He knew what happened. Nobody else did. Nobody else would. Isabella hadn't been kidnapped; she had left on her own... Fleeing Danville... No... She wasn't fleeing Danville... She was leaving from him. For him...

Phineas remembered waking up this morning and finding a letter on his bedside table... Thinking it was a letter he could read later, he skipped reading it in favor getting started... When Isabella never showed up and the Fireside Girls hadn't seen her, Phineas had gone over to the Garcia-Shapiro's to find Isabella's room a complete mess.

Immediately Phineas had gone back to his room and opened the letter, fearing the worst.

_Dear Phineas,_  
><em>While you may be reading this message, I am leaving Danville.<em>

_You have proved to me yesterday that you value the inventions that you make over the friendship that we have... One we had even before we met Baljeet, or Buford, or Ferb..._

_So, I've decided to give you time to think about this friendship._

_I'm so sorry that I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget everything._

_All of my memories of and with you are in this envelope. I'm giving myself fake memories and living elsewhere._

_If you truly value our friendship over your inventions, then you should come and seek me out._

_If you come to seek me out, you must convince me to come back with you and be able to get my memories back._

_If you decide to let me go. Get rid of the capsule that has my memories in it. Get rid of it and let me go..._

Phineas had desperately hoped that there was some clue that he could use to find her, but everything else was blurred out by tear drops. Not Isabella's... They were his own, on the possibility of losing Isabella forever.


	2. Starting the Search

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Hurrah! Another chapter! Right, so I'm gonna really enjoy this story a lot.**

**Alright, so in this chapter, Phineas begins searching for Isabella...**

**Chapter 2: Starting the Search**

* * *

><p>Phineas knelt in the grass of the backyard, his faithful stepbrother right beside him, both working on the one project that meant more to Phineas than anybody else. It was a genetic tracker. It was meant to find the genetic strand of a specific person based on what was fed into the machine, then it would scan the entire world for the same matching DNA.<p>

"So, once it is set up, I have a couple hairs from Isabella's hairbrush, we can use it to track Isabella's hair to anywhere in the world..." Phineas explained to Ferb, who nodded in agreement and continued working.

Within ten minutes, Phineas was feeding Isabella's hair to the machine.

_Genetic Material on item known as hair is identified to the person named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Is this true?_

_Yes. No._

Desperately, Phineas pushed the yes button, willing the computer that he had built himself to go faster.

_Hair belongs to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro confirmed. Enter search area._

Phineas quickly typed in the search area: Planet Earth

_Search area computed. Searching the Planet Earth._

Slowly, continent by continent, the machine searched the planet, looking for the person with the same genetic strands of DNA as Isabella did. Finally, the machine finished and gave a printed version of the results.

Only one line was actually printed on the page.

_There are no results for the person: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro found in Planet Earth._

That meant two things:

1) Isabella had left the planet.

2) Somehow she had changed some part of her DNA strand.

* * *

><p>Ferb, recognizing defeat, went back into the house to go get some snack to eat for the two of them while Phineas watched the invention disappear and leaned back against the tree, thinking about the previous day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*flashback*<em>

_"Phineas!" Isabella shouted. "Are you even there? Or are you so entranced in your invention that you don't have time for your friends?"_

_"No, I'm not!" Phineas protested. "I spend a lot of time with my friends, every day... You should know, you come and visit every day."_

_"Then do you even remember what day it is today?" Isabella asked._

_"Um... Thursday?" Phineas asked._

_"Ugh! It isn't just another Thursday Phineas!" Isabella practically shouted and stormed out of the backyard._

_"Hm... I wonder what got her in a bad mood," Phineas responded... Preparing to go rush out after her and try to calm her down. Buford and Ferb held him back. "What? Do YOU guys know why she's mad?"_

_"Its your friendship anniversary with her Dinner Bell..." Buford replied._

_Ferb nodded. "You forgot this year..."_

_"No... I didn't forget... I just thought that it was next week... That's what I put down on my calender..." Phineas protested..._

_Ferb shook his head. "It was today..."_

_*end flashback*_

* * *

><p>Phineas sighed... If he would forget in the past, then she would playfully remind him after tricking him to do something that would remind him... This time, she had just stormed out...<p>

He had assumed that she would get over it... If he had known that she would've run away, then he would've gone over to her house, and reassured her that he valued her more than his inventions...

Then Ferb came out holding two glasses of lemonade and gave one to Phineas, who took it without another word.

"Ferb, I know what I should do... But I don't even know where to look for her..." Phineas couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Chrysanthemum flowers grew naturally in China before they were brought to Europe and the rest of the world... Maybe you should start in China and see if you can't find any glimpse of her there..." Ferb explained.

"I would, if school didn't start up again tomorrow..." Phineas said dejectedly

"That's why I was working on this," Ferb responded, pointing to a robot that was coming out of the garage. The machine was an exact replica of Phineas.

Cautiously, Phineas got up and inspected it. It was exactly him, down to how the skin felt and the heartbeat.

"It is a replica of you, it has your personality and knowledge of the world..." Ferb explained. "It can fool mum, dad, Candace, and everybody at school while you chase after Isabella."

Phineas looked over at his step-brother. "You are willing to lie to everybody to give me a chance to make it right with Isabella?"

Ferb nodded.

"Thanks Ferb," Phineas replied before pressing a button on a remote control and a few assorted things that Phineas might need came up on a table that rose from the ground.

- A Cloak  
>- A Watch<br>- A Radio Earpiece  
>- A Backpack<br>- A Pair of Sunglasses  
>- A Pair of Gloves<br>- A Pair of Boots

Everything Phineas needed: food, water, his sketchbook, money, and a tracking device were in his backpack. Phineas stuffed everything in the backpack (making great use of space), and managed to fit it all in, put on the boots, watch, and sunglasses and finally put the backpack on.

"You don't know how much this means to me Ferb," Phineas said before hugging his brother. "With any luck, I'll be back here before you know it..."

"Good Luck and God Speed..." Ferb replied, hugging him back.

"Now who says that anymore?" Phineas asked grinning before running out the backyard gate and into the sunset, chasing after the girl he sought so desperately.


	3. Leaving

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Right, now you all get to see Isabella's Point of View!**

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

* * *

><p>Isabella was still packing her backpack, throwing anything she wouldn't need on the ground somewhere.<p>

"Isa dear," her mother called from the bedroom door. "I know you want to leave, but isn't this going a bit far?"

"No mom!" Isabella insisted. "If I don't do this, then I'm gonna feel like a disgrace... I've planned it all out... Down to the last detail... I know what I'm gonna do, and nobody is going to talk me out of it."

"Oy, Isa... Where would you even live?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know... China is closest, so I can start there... Then I can move on and continue moving on until I find a place I want to live, just in case Phineas decides not to come after me..." Isabella explained.

"I don't know if I could stand losing you forever Isa," Vivian explained sadly... "Just promise me that you will come home hija."

"I will mom," Isabella said, picking up her backpack and walked down into the foyer with her. "Don't worry, I'm positive that Phineas will come after me... He always has, and probably always will..."

"But you said so yourself Isa," Vivian argued. "Phineas prefers his daily activities to you..."

"Then I suppose there is a first time for everything, and this will be the first time I'm wrong..."

Isabella then raced over to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom and managed to open the window without waking either of them up...

Isabella dropped a letter that had been carefully written by her earlier in the day before closing the window and dropping lightly onto the ground and taking her backpack and running off down the road...

Vivian meanwhile, just watched her daughter leave... Praying that she would come back home soon.

* * *

><p>Isabella arrived at the PnF Airport Later (<strong>A Reference to one of my other<strong>** stories**) and picked up a ticket straight to China and got onto the airplane as the last boarder. The plane took off less than five minutes later.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in hopes that Phineas or Ferb would figure it out, Vivian took a Chrysanthemum Flower and put it on her daughters bed... Hoping that it would give a clue that would lead them to Isabella.<p>

* * *

><p>After about a fourteen hour trip, Isabella's plane finally touched down in Shanghai, China.<p>

Putting on universal translator, Isabella got a train ticket on a train that was heading deep into Tibet, got on the train, and it began moving towards the Tibetan Border.

"I'm sorry Phineas," Isabella said as she calculated the time back in Danville. "By now, you'll probably have read my letter. Time to make good on my promise." Isabella brought a capsule to her lips and drank the contents of it and passed out.


	4. Investigating Beijing

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Right, so now that Isabella has been decided, that she has left for China, and now Tibet, I bet you are all wondering what was in that capsule... Well, basically, she just lost all her memories, of her old life... And the only copy of them are in Phineas' possession. So now we are heading back to Phineas trying to catch up to Isabella before he loses track of her.**

**Chapter 4: Investigating Beijing**

* * *

><p>Phineas arrived at the PnF Airport a few hours after departing from Ferb. Knowing that if he could get somebody to remember where Isabella had gone, then he had a good chance of finding her before too much time had passed.<p>

Phineas burst into the airport and found it more busy than he ever imagined it would be.

Phineas walked up to the counter and held out a photo of Isabella. "Excuse me, did this girl come through here looking for a plane ticket?"

"Um... yes sir," the woman at the counter asked. "Why do you ask?"

"That is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, all of Danville is looking for her... I'm trying to track her down..." Phineas explained. "Where did she go?"

"Um... China if I recall... Sorry, I don't know which city in China she left for... Try Beijing..." The woman offered. "Almost all the planes from this airport heading for China will go to Beijing."

"Thanks," Phineas thanked her and bought the ticket to Beijing and went through security and went on the plane.

* * *

><p>Phineas put the picture of Isabella on a clip and attached it to the seat in front of his. By some miracle, Phineas had gotten the one seat where he wouldn't sit next to anybody.<p>

Slowly, Phineas pulled out his sketchbook and began doodling his ideas for when he got back to being with Ferb.

That was when he remembered Isabella...

_"_Or are you so entranced in your invention that you don't have time for your friends?"__

Phineas stopped doodling for a minute as the plane rose into the sky before reopening his sketchbook and began doodling once again. But this time, it wasn't just his ideas or inventions... He was doodling Isabella.

* * *

><p>After about a twenty hour trip, with a several hour stop in Hawaii, Phineas' plane finally touched down in Hawaii.<p>

"I'm here Isabella," Phineas muttered. "Now where is your next clue?"

Phineas decided to get a higher view of the city and took a tram to the top of a nearby 'hill' where he could see the entire city, only to see how big it actually was...

"I'm never gonna find her in all of this..." Phineas said in dismay, not realizing that he had his universal translator built into the radio earpiece.

"Find who young one?" A person who looked like a Buddhist Monk asked, coming up to talk with Phineas...

"This girl," Phineas said. Phineas held up his picture of Isabella.

"Ah, Christine..." The man said, which gave Phineas a puzzled expression...

"No, her name is Isabella," Phineas insisted. "And I'm trying to convince her that she needs to return home..."

"Hm, she said as much, is her home in Dan...ville?" The man seemed to have some difficulty pronouncing the name.

"Yes, that's it!" Phineas said excitedly.

"Yes, I sat next to her while on the plane ride over here to China..." The man explained. "Christine told me that she was escaping her old life... That's probably why she gave me a name that is unfamiliar to you..."

"So where did your plane come in?" Phineas asked hurriedly.

"Shanghai..." The man said. "But we left for our separate ways once we got out of the airport. So, you might dig around in Shanghai for her..."

"Thank you," Phineas said before rushing off to catch the tram down the 'hill'.

Phineas got a ticket to Shanghai on a train, only to find the train station delayed by mechanical problems... "Oh come on," Phineas practically complained, then sighed. "Come on Isabella, please stay in Shanghai..."


	5. Mountains of Tibet

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Okay, so Phineas has decided that the best chance of finding Isabella is to follow the memories of an old man who just called Isabella Christine... Who out of all of you would be so trusting? Yeah, me too...**

**Chapter 5: Mountains of Tibet**

* * *

><p>Christine found herself being woken up by the train conductor. "Miss, I'm afraid that you fell asleep, thankfully you are at the last stop, so you haven't missed your stop yet... But you do need to get off the train now so that the janitor can make a thorough cleaning of the train before we start loading passengers back on..."<p>

Christine sat up in the chair and rubbed her eyes, and looked out the window to see one of many mountain ranges in Tibet.

Christine stretched, and began picking up her things and got her bags all in order before exiting the train.

Christine didn't know where to go from there... She had a vague idea that she was supposed to look for a place to live... But beyond that, she barely knew who she was... Her name was Christine, her parents were killed, her brother was left to take care of her... But she ran away because he wasn't paying much attention to her.

The only memento that she had from her family was this string necklace that she didn't even remember how to take off anymore... Not that she wanted to...

After listening to the local people, Christine found that she could understand the people in the area, and soon asked for directions.

Using skills she didn't know she had, Christine soon found herself in an inn, with steaming milk with lumps of chocolate floating in it, in front of her, as well as a map.

Christine came to the conclusion that as nice as Tibet was, it didn't feel like 'home'... and that she should move on.

The next morning, she was on a train, bound for Israel... Mainly because that's what several travelers had said she looked like she was from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright... So, Isabella is off to Israel... And Phineas is in Shanghai... HURRY UP PHINEAS! ISABELLA IS GETTING A LEAD ON YOU!**

**Anyway... There was a concern that I was copying from Blackspiderman's story: Dude, Where's my Girlfriend?**

**Disregard those notions... Blackspiderman and I have chatted a little, and all is well!**

**Thank You!**


	6. The Search of Shanghai

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: If anybody was wondering who the heck Christine was... Well, I thought it was obvious... So I won't say anything...**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb... All ****© goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: The Search of Shanghai **

* * *

><p>Phineas arrived in Shanghai almost a week later, due to constant breaking down of the train, and finally deciding to just run for the next couple miles while the train worked on fixing itself once again.<p>

Finally in Shanghai, Phineas went into a hotel, thinking he might be able to find a cheap room that he could stay in during the night and while he is looking for Isabella. Instead, he was congratulated and given two months of free staying in the Penthouse, room service, and unlimited food and access to the hotel's services.

Phineas didn't even bother trying to figure out how he got it... He just walked in, and some guy started congratulating him and pushed him into the penthouse with a pamphlet that talked about him winning a contest...

Phineas didn't dwell on it, instead, he left the hotel and starting searching for hints about where Isabella could be.

He checked several hotels, several restaurants, and a couple alleyways. The results were nothing, nothing, and a pile of vomit... Phineas couldn't figure that last one out, so he just backed away slowly and moved on, trying not to dwell on it.

Slowly, it dawned on Phineas that Isabella... or Christine... has already moved on and began looking for different ways to get in and out of Shanghai. There was a bus station, a tram station, an airport, and a train station.

Using deductive reasoning, Phineas decided that Isabella hadn't gone out using a plane again, nor the bus or tram station... So, Phineas decided to head to the train station and begin asking questions.

"Hello sir," Phineas greeted as he came up to the man at the counter. "Has this girl come through here recently?" Phineas held up a photo of Isabella.

"No, not that I can recall... I'm sorry," The man replied before going to do some duty somewhere else, leaving Phineas to question where Isabella would go...

Phineas slowly walked up to the train manifest and noted all of the train destinations. Shanghai. Shanghai. Lhasi. Beijing. Hong Kong. Shanghai. Lhasi. Lhasi. Hong Kong. etc... Knowing Isabella, and he hoped he did, Phineas picked a random train and got on the train just as it began pulling out. Destination: Lhasi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alas, another chapter has ended... Right, for the 90 people that read this story but don't review it... Could you... please... Review It? I like to know EVERYBODIES ****opinion on my story, and when only about four to eight people review... well... You get the idea...**

*****Please Review*****


	7. שלום

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Okay... SOOO Lhasi (as I understand it) is the capitol of Tibet... So now, going on his "gut" feeling, Phineas is hoping he chose right when he decided to head for Tibet... Meanwhile, Christine is about to hear: שלום**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb... All ****© goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: **שלום**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Christine was looking out the window as the train passed through Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran (where they were stopped, boarded, and searched), Iraq, and Jordan before stopping in the city of Tel-Aviv.<p>

Christine took her small backpack which held her meager amount of belongings and got off the train, immediately seeing what the monks in Tibet were talking about. She did seem to have a resemblance to the people just going about their lives.

Slowly, Christine wove her way through crowd after crowd of people, many of whom were just staring after her... This just drove Christine on faster as she began feeling uncomfortable around the mass number of people.

Finally, at the edge of Tel-Aviv, Christine found a family park where she sat down and began eating the food she had saved from the train.

Christine slowly savored the sandwich that she had as she watched the people move about from place to place, all seeming to enjoy themselves while she tried working out the loss of memory in her head..

After sighing, Christine put her sandwich down and found herself tired for the first time since getting off the train from Tibet.

Christine crawled over to a nice big tree where she could sleep in peace, and out of the way of people who were coming and going in the park. She began closing her eyes and bringing her knees to her chin when a man spotted her and came over to her.

"Shalom young one," The man said. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I was here to eat my lunch and possibly take a nap sir," Christine said, remembering the lessons her parents had given her on being polite with people she didn't know.

"Do your parents know you are here by yourself?" The man asked kindly.

"No sir," Christine whispered. "They are dead..."

"Really?" The man asked, shocked. "Well, this is no place for one such as you... Come on... I'll take you down to the Tel-Aviv orphanage. You'll like it there..."

"Okay," Christine replied, curiosity getting the better of her.


	8. Orphanage Oh Orphanage

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Hey all, new plan on writing stories. Once a week, I'm going to pick a story at random using my iPod. Then I write a chapter and post it as a way to get these stories back on the road. :)  
><strong>

**Also, I just had a thought. In real life: I have a friend who likes us to call her Isabella. Her real name is Christine. I had no idea about the latter until recently... MASSIVE CONFUSION! What the heck happened here?  
><strong>

**Also, sorry for not updating this in a while. I got sick just as I steeled my resolve to try to work more on my stories.  
><strong>

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb... All ****© goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Orphanage Oh Orphanage  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Christine followed the man down road and into a car the man said was his. He drove steadily through Tel-Aviv, dodging most of the midday traffic before stopping at an old looking building on the far side of the city in what appeared to be a Synagogue, only it was built for people to live in.<p>

Without saying a word, Christine knew that this was her destination. An orphanage. She had assumed that she would be put in there sooner or later, just not after so long.

The man waved her forward as he walked up the front steps where he was greeted by a woman.

"Hello," the woman said. "Welcome to the orphanage. Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," the man replied. "But, there is this girl I found in the park, she has no parents. So I brought her here." It was then that the woman looked past the man's shoulder and saw Christine standing there, looking on at their conversation interestedly without looking like she was listening in on the conversation.

"Hello young one, what is your name?" The woman asked.

"My name is Christine ma'am," Christine replied. "Is this where I'm going to be staying from now on?"

"Yes Christine, it is. You will have tons of friends here, who are all in the same situation as you. So no need to feel left out. Thanks for bringing her Sam, I'll make sure that she gets taken cared of. And if any luck is with her, she'll have a loving family to be with forever," the woman said before pushing Christine up the steps and through the doors into who knew what? But then again, it is an orphanage. What's the worse that it could be?

* * *

><p>Phineas' train pulled out of Shanghai quickly and much better than the one he took into Shanghai where it kept breaking down. The train picked up speed as the countryside flew by. Phineas stared out the window as he watched farmers working in the rice paddies, trying to grow enough food for themselves as well as meeting government mandates.<p>

After watching this boring scene go by for almost half an hour, Phineas pulled out his sketchbook and a picture of Isabella. "Isabella. Now if only you knew just how silly you sound when you say that I don't value you more than anything..." Phineas smiled as he picked up his pencil and began tracing the photo that he had brought along. Phineas stopped soon afterwards. Something didn't feel right to him. Why would Isabella just put her memories in a small box. Phineas picked up the box that had a copy of her memories in it and just stared at it. "You know, if this wasn't so terrifying, I might actually enjoy being on this trip."

Phineas put the box away and continued tracing the picture of Isabella. Hoping she was still in Lhasi. But of course. She wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>As always:<strong>

**REVIEW  
>!<strong>


	9. Crisis in Lhasi

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Okay... So after reevaluating my life and finding out my mother considers me depressed, its time to get back to writing Phineas and Ferb. Mainly because I feel bad about leaving you all with only partially finished stories... Don't know if I will start any new stories, but we will have to see in the future.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. All © goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Chapter 9: Crisis in Lhasi**

* * *

><p>Phineas' train arrived in Lhasi the next morning. Quickly, Phineas exited the train to begin the search for his lost friend who he was chasing around the world.<p>

Starting with the usual, Phineas started searching in the hotels, restaurants, and the train station, showing Isabella's photo to everyone he could, but couldn't find anybody who could remember her...

Phineas walked down the alley of a side street while thinking aloud as to where Isabella could be. "There was no sign of her at the train station, at any of the incredible amount of restaurants... the local inn which is really the only thing that runs as a hotel in this place... I don't think she is here... Did I choose the wrong way to go? Did she never come to Lhasi?" Phineas was starting to lose his composure at this point... "Maybe I should go back to Shanghai... maybe I can go and pick up her trail back in Shanghai..."

Phineas pulled out the wooden box he had put Isabella's memories in, and just looked at it for a while and constantly whispering: "Isabella, where are you?"

What Phineas hadn't realized was that somebody was watching him... The man rushed out from where he was hiding, grabbed the box with Isabella's memories still inside right out of Phineas' hands and rushed off before Phineas could even react.

"HEY WAIT!" Phineas shouted before running off after the guy. "I need what's in that box for my friend!" but when Phineas rounded the corner, the man was gone, as well as Isabella's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay yeah... short chapter... I'm still getting back into my writing shoes, and that will take a while... but for now... I'll just be happy that I made an update to this story.**

**As always: REVIEW! :D Every author likes to hear the reviews on their stories as it helps them write better next time around. :)**


	10. A New Home Development

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: While I am on a roll tonight, I might as well continue writing this story... The more chapters I get done tonight means that there are less chapters to write later on down the road.**

**Anyway, to recap where we ended up: Phineas had Isabella's memories stolen from him in the middle of Lhasi... Will he get them back? I don't know... Read and find out.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. All © goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Chapter 10: A New Home Development**

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of desperate searching came up to nothing, Phineas decided to call home and say he couldn't help Isabella anymore. Phineas picked up his cell phone and dialed up Ferb who would just be getting ready for school.<p>

*ring* *ring* *ring* "Hello?" Ferb's voice came up on the other end.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas said a bit shakily. "How's it going back home?"

"Oh fine..." Ferb sighed.

"What happened?" Phineas asked, almost forgetting his issue entirely.

"Mom and Dad found out that a robot of you has taken your place and asked where the real you is. I said I didn't know... Mainly because I didn't... Where are you now?"

"Lhasi, Tibet," Phineas said automatically. "Did you tell them what I was doing?"

"Yeah," Ferb admitted. "It was the only thing they would believe that you would do, although they think you are still in the country and not overseas."

"Okay, so... sounds like you have your hands full over there," Phineas said dejectedly.

"Hm?" Ferb replied. "What's wrong?"

"Well the first thing that's wrong is that you are talking soo much in this conversation its actually starting to get creepy," Phineas said "the other thing is that I lost Isabella's memories in Lhasi... So even if I did find her, there is no way that I could give her her old life back.."

"Do you really think I would let you leave without making sure that you could find Isabella's memories if you lost them?" Ferb asked.

"Guess not... so what do you have?" Phineas replied, curious.

"GPS tracker on Isabella's memories, not so much that box you put it in," Ferb explained. "The GPS tracker is almost microscopic and really sort of stuck there forever, so you won't lose it.."

"Thanks Ferb," Phineas said, relieved. "Can you send me the coordinates so that I can start tracking it down?"

"Yep," Ferb said before clicking a few buttons. "Information sent to you, so your GPS tracker should be tracking it now."

"Okay thanks," Phineas said, pulling out his GPS locator and seeing where it was in relation to him. "Okay, I have it locating... Thanks Ferb."

"Oh and Phineas, do you really think you'll find Isabella in Lhasi?" Ferb asked.

"Nope, I haven't found a single clue for her here... So I'm going to go get Isabella's memories and go head back to Shanghai. I need to pick up her trail before it goes cold again."

With that, Phineas closed his phone and ran off in the direction of Isabella's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Phineas is certain he went the wrong way... Ferb helped Phineas find Isabella's memories... we can all start moving on again :) Only Phineas doesn't realize that he went the right way to begin with, so that's bad...**


	11. Odd Caller

**Summary: "I'm sorry I need to leave, but I think that we both need time, so I'm leaving for the city where I can forget it all." Only one problem, what city is that? And Phineas has to find her, or lose her forever.**

**A/N: Okay, so on 02/04/2014 I found out that two students at my high school "unexpectedly" died. This is a very serious thing as it doesn't happen all that often... As a result, I really didn't have the heart to write yesterday...**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. All © goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Chapter 11: Odd Caller**

* * *

><p>Phineas found Isabella's memories in a trashcan... Guess the guy who had stolen them had figured that they were worthless and had dumped it in favor of selling that wooden box... Guess everyone needs a bit of cash these days.<p>

Quickly, Phineas found himself back at the train station and boarding the train back to Shanghai after another couple hours of searching for any clues Isabella.

Phineas plopped down in the seat on the train and stared out the window when I man sat down next to him.

Phineas found himself taking out his phone and looking at its contact screen:

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

_238-555-1057_

Cautiously, Phineas hit the dial button... Hard to believe that he had never thought to simply call her...

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*

_Hey, this is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you must've missed the news that I am no longer in town... Please direct all calls to Phineas Flynn or Ferb Fletcher for more details as I will not be answering my phone for a while. And remember to Carpe Diem!_

Phineas closed his phone and just sat there for a moment. Isabella had already thought that he might try to call her and so as a result-

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*

Phineas looked down at his phone to find someone he didn't know call his phone.

"Hello?" Phineas asked after answering his phone. "This is Phineas Flynn."

_"Hi, I was told to call this number in regards to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."_

"Uh, who is this?" Phineas asked.

_"Doesn't matter... what do you know about what happened with Isabella?"_

This conversation was getting weird.

"Well, she left for Asia after that, I can't say..."

"_Hm, thank you._" At that the person hung up...

Phineas looked at his phone again... Hm... weird...


End file.
